In the past cut-off or "chop" saws have been employed for conveniently clamping bar stock, rods or the like for cutting off ends of material. Such saws have been of a specialized style and conventionally are of an integrated nature employing an adjustable clamp for the material to be cut and a hinged circular saw equipped with an abrasive blade for cutting metal. The saw is specially designed for use in the integrated cut-off saw and is not adapted for general use.
The afore-mentioned cut-off or "chop" saws, while effective, are of specialized employment for cut-off use and of considerable expense.
While conventional less expensive portable circular saws having the standard flat support base which is slidably positioned on top of the work piece may be employed to cut-off pieces from lengths of bar stock and the like, the use is awkward. A separate clamp or vise for the stock material should be employed and the set-up is awkward and time consuming.